The present invention relates to a method for adjusting the valve lift of an injector.
A method for manufacturing a valve is already known (European Patent No. 497 931) where, for the purpose of adjusting the valve needle lift, a valve seat part, having a valve seat body and an orifice body, is deformed between two welds, which may result in damage to the welds and deformations of the valve seat body.
Furthermore, from German Published Patent Application No. 196 40 782, a method is already known for adjusting the valve lift on an injector, where the valve seat support is plastically deformed by applying a constriction on the circumference of the valve seat support. The deformation is always performed starting with a tube- or sleeve-shaped cylindrical component. In other words, the deformation of the valve seat support is used directly for adjusting the valve lift.
The method according to the present invention for adjusting the valve lift of an injector has the advantage that the lift of the valve needle is easily adjustable, without risking an undesirable effect of force on the valve seat element.
Of particular advantage is the fact that the valve lift can be adjusted in a precise and defined way. Compared to known lift adjustment methods, the method according to the present invention permits a reliable adjustment with even tighter tolerances.
It is of particular advantage to design the at least one raised section at the connection piece/valve seat support so that it wraps around 360xc2x0. The raised section can be applied in the form of a bead, especially by rolling.
The deformation tools bringing about the deformation of the raised section act advantageously on the raised section in radial direction. When a deformation tool applies an axial force to the raised section, the deformation tool is configured so that the deformation direction of the raised section is nevertheless radial.